This new core will provide the projects participating in this clinical research center with primary normal and papilloma cultures and frozen tissues. It will also centralize stock cultures of established cell lines, the preparation of media and media additives, and the cleaning and sterilization of glassware. Dr. Steinberg, the Program Director for the Center will be responsible for overseeing the function of this core. Biopsy samples will be collected from the operating room, pertinent information entered into the laboratory computer, and the primary cell cultures established or tissues frozen in liquid nitrogen. Cultures of established cell lines, such as 3T3 cells used as feeder layers for some experiments, will be maintained. Established lines will be checked at regular intervals for mycoplasma contamination. Tissue culture media and stocks of tissue culture additives will be prepared, so that they will be available to the investigators. Dr. Steinberg will consult with the individual principal investigators on a weekly basis, to determine which of the primary cultures will be provided to each of the projects for specific experiments. Tissue culture as part of specific experiments will be done by the individual projects. A lab aide will be responsible for the collection of dirty glassware from the laboratories, and provision of clean and sterile glassware, pipettes, etc. She will also clean incubators and water baths at timely intervals, and do other lab chores as needed.